MCSMFFW - Rules
General * Crossovers etc. is based here: http://minecraft-story-mode-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:387#2 * Be friendly and try not to be rude. * Please speak English at all times. We can communicate easily if we would. * No swearing. * Follow the rules of the Wiki. * Sockpuppeting is prohibited in the Wiki. * Don't plagiarize. Don't grab a pic/creation and claim it as yours. Always say where you found it. * Don't troll and/or flame. * Don't spam and/or vandalize. * Always follow Wikia's Terms of Use. * Don't talk about sensitive/controversial related subjects. These can include: ** Religion, ** Politics, ** Controversial subjects in the news, ** Suicide, homicide and death, or ** Drugs * Don't pressure users into violating rules. * Don't pretend to be other people, unless it's a roleplay. * Respect other's privacy. * Don't edit other people's work without permission. * Be nice, do not criticize other's works because of personal reason(s). Photos, Videos * Don't post explicit content. * Don't post content which could count towards bullying. * When naming a file, please don't make it gibberish like: ryfuksgeyfawgfdoulff call it something like: JesseMaleV.4.png * Do not upload other people's content without permission. * Don't upload blurry images. Page Making * Stub pages will be marked for deletion. * Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If it already exists, make a version of the characers (ex. Character Name (User)) and make sure that both ideas are different from each other. * Game pages should be planned thoroughly before creating the page. Game pages with just a list of characters and mobs will be deleted. ** Think of a new story, new mechanics for the game ** After you created all new Characters, write a draft for your game page in Notepad or any other text editing program. When you think the game is ready, copy-paste everything into new page and create it. * Pictures help in stopping a page from being a stub. * No joke pages, these will be deleted on sight. Nominations * Do not vote your own article. * Do not vote any crossover article... * Do not vote previous featured article. * After nomination, an admin will randomly pick for the featured article. Chat * General rules apply to the Wiki Chat and Discord, too. * Don't swear, even if it is censored, i.e. **** * Mild swear words (apart from Damn, Crap, and Hell - though words like "Goddamn" shouldn't be used either) are not allowed either. ** Don't use swears that has with gods to do I.E God damn it. * Don't door spam. Door spamming is the act of entering and leaving chat repeatedly. This can cause lag for some users. * Don't backseat mod or minimod. Backseat modding is the act of telling chat moderators what to do. This can be considered rude. * Don't disrespect or backtalk to chat moderators - they are only doing their job. * Don't take on the role of a staff member when you are not. This applies outside of chat too, the only punishment for this is a kick. * If you believe that your punishment is unfair, appeal on a member of staff's message wall. * Private messages cannot be seen by other users in the chat, and aren't recorded on chatlogs, so you may ignore the rule when private messaging, as long as the other users involved in the private message are fine with it. * Don't spam emoticons or commands. * Don't overuse capital letters * Don't spam gibberish or force the sidescroll to appear. Staff Policy * Never abuse power. Don't block/ban users for a reason that does not violate the rules. (e.g. Blocking users because you don't like him/her) * Always do your responsibilities. * Be a good example to the users. * Always add reasons for deleting a page or punishing a user. * When adding a new rule that users may disagree with, please check with other staff first. * The above rule goes for the same with MediaWiki. * Warning before punishment, please. * Three warnings only that you can give to any user who violated the rules. Category:Browse Category:Rules